Say OK
"Say OK" is the second single by American pop singer Vanessa Hudgens on her debut album V, which was written by Arnthor Birgisson and Savan Kotecha. Background At first, "Let Go" would have been the second single from the album, but this was replaced at the last minute for "Say OK". The song was released on the U.S. iTunes on January 12, 2007 and had an impact on U.S. radio two months later, on March 27. In New Zealand the song was released on May 26, 2007 and in Europe on May 28, 2007. The song was included on the CD Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 10, as well as the Family Jams CD Under Walt Disney Records. Vanessa released the song on the tour of High School Musical: The Concert and opening some shows on the tour the band The Cheetah Girls: The Party’s Just Begun Tour. Composition "Say OK" was written by Arnthor Birgisson and Savan Kotecha. The song's lyrics talks about a girl seeking the assurance of affection with her boyfriend. Music Videos The first version premiered on Disney Channel on January 12, 2007, after the series premiere of Cory in the House. It features Hudgens performing the song on the High School Musical: The Concert tour and also includes some behind-the-scenes footage shown in black-and-white. It was directed by Chris Applebaum, who directed her first music video, "Come Back to Me". The second version was directed Darren Grant and features Hudgens with her then-boyfriend Zac Efron and some friends at a bowling alley playing a game of bowling. After they finish the game, they have dinner at the bowling alley. The video then shows Hudgens and Efron frolicking on a beach together and later, their friends arrive and join in on the fun. Solo shots of Hudgens both at the bowling alley and on the beach sitting on a swing are interspersed throughout the video, as of June 15, 2014 it has received over 149,603,000 views on YouTube Lyrics You are fine You are sweet But I'm still a bit naive with my heart When you're close I don't breathe I can't find the words to speak I feel sparks But I don't want to be into you If you're not looking for true love No I don't wanna start seein' you If I can't be your only one Chorus So tell me when it's not alright When it's not OK Will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright? (say alright) Will you say OK? (Say OK) Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK) Say OK. When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy But I don't want to be into you If you don't treat me the right way See I can only start seeing you If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe) Chorus When it's not alright When it's not OK Will you try to make me feel better? Will you say alright? (say alright) Will you say OK? (Say OK) Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK Don't run away, don't run away) Let me know if it's gonna be you Boy, you've got some things to prove Let me know that you'll keep me safe I don't want you to run away so Let me know that you'll call on time Let me know that you'll help me shine Will you wipe my tears away Will you hold me close and say Chorus When it's not alright When it's not OK Will you try to make me feel better Will you say alright? (say alright) Will you say OK? (Say OK) Will you stick with me through whatever? Or run away (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK) Say OK (Don't run away, don't run away) (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away) Will you say OK (Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK) Category:Songs Category:V Album Songs Category:Singles